pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Jean-Paul Sartre
Jean-Paul Sartre Charles Eymard ( Paris , June 21 1905 - there, April 15 1980 ) was a French philosopher and writer of novels and plays. He is considered the father of French existentialism . Basically Sartre was always the political left, but after the Second World War, he presented himself increasingly active as a Marxist committed intellectual. He exerted an influence on public opinion on political issues such as the First Indochina War, the Cold War and the Algerian War. In 1964 he was awarded the Nobel Prize for Literature awarded, but he refused to accept. Content * 1 Biography * 2 Bibliography ** 2.1 Novels and short stories ** 2.2 Stage ** 2.3 Scenarios ** 2.4 Philosophy ** 2.5 Literary Criticism ** 2.6 Autobiographical Biography Sartre was born on 21 June 1905 in Paris . His father, a naval officer, died shortly after his birth; He was raised by his mother and his maternal grandparents, on whichAlbert Schweitzer were related. In 1917, his mother remarried an engineer, he has always hated. The family moved to La Rochelle , where his fellow students often violent and cruel thought. In 1920, he was sick, why he had to be hospitalized urgently in Paris. His mother, moreover, it was better for his education that he no longer went to school in La Rochelle. From 1921 he attended secondary school at the Lycée Henri IV in Paris, where he was the writer / essayist Paul Nizan met. They were good friends until Nizan was killed in May 1940. From 1922 to 1924 he attended the preparation (classes préparatoires) at the lycée Louis-le-Grand to the Ecole Normale Superieure(ENS). In 1924 he was admitted to the ENS. There he met, among others , Raymond Aron and Simone de Beauvoir . With the former he would get it intellectually still at loggerheads; the latter would be his partner. After an initial exclusion he was in 1929 admitted to study philosophy. Sartre was a time teacher in the French secondary education. He published philosophical essays and developed as a pioneer of the then French existentialism. Sartre found his "fascination" for existentialist work in the study of the phenomenology of Edmund Husserl and the existence philosophy of Martin Heidegger . At the same time, he became known to a wide audience through his novel La Nausée (1938), novels ( Le Mur 1939) and theater ( Les Mouches 1943). In 1940 he fell into German captivity, where he wrote a diary of 2,000 pages. These have been partially lost, but the remainder was published after his death under the title Carnets de la drôle de guerre. And he read in captivity Heidegger's philosophical main work Sein und Zeit . In 1941 he was released for health reasons sham. In Paris he could get a job as a teacher of philosophy at the Lycee Condorcet, where he took the place of a Jewish teacher layoffs. One of Sartre's main themes was the existential freedom in a world with no higher power that sense or meaning to life. That man must see for yourself to create, how difficult that is.Concise and abstract which he formulated as: the existence precedes essence. Man is essentially free and can not abdicate its responsibility to circumstances, even in extreme situations. For example, you're always free to say no (or think) against the occupier. His productivity was precisely during the German occupation quite high; his major philosophical work Being and Nothingness he can publish in that time without problems, as well as his plays Les Mouches and Huis clos . In Being and Nothingness he sought under the influence of Heidegger in a phenomenological way, a 'his doctrine to build. This earned him the qualification of Heidegger 'gifted journalist' on. 1 Tomb of Sartre and De Beauvoir Sartre was regarded by some critics as a pessimist. Sartre himself this was not his intention. In a column he in the 50s for the daily newspaper Le Monde wrote, he argued that man is an evil being from birth, which may be held responsible for the conflicts in the world. This can be related to the pronunciation of a character from the play Huis Clos that hell is the others (L'enfer, c'est les autres) because the presence of other people inevitably restricts your freedom. Politically Sartre was a Marxist of the ' third way ', with an independent position relative to the United States and the Soviet Union . When the Cold War , however, hardened and include the Korean War resulted, while France became increasingly pro-more American, Sartre chose in 1952 the side of the Soviet Union, although he was never a member of the then very powerful French Communist Party . He was in the period 1952-1956 a fellow traveler , a sympathizer of the Soviet Union along with supporters andClaude Lanzmann . 2 After his journey through the Soviet Union in 1954 he wrote a six laudatory articles about the Soviet system in the French Communist Party affiliated Libération . He took more and more away from its own existentialism and found that the freedom had to be obtained through the collective, rather than through the individual. It came in fifties to fierce polemics , including with his former fellow student at the ENS, the liberal Raymond Aron (which Marxism as "the opium of intellectuals considered), and in his fellow man of letters and philosopher Albert Camus , who never existentialist wanted to call and, moreover, did you not to dirty your hands by giving in to totalitarianism . In 1956, Sartre changed attitude of communism from the Soviet Union radically; he condemned the invasion of Hungary. From that year, he also rejected the French bid to retain Algeria off. The Algerian war of independence had already been underway for two years. Here he ran personal risk; his own apartment was twice the target of a bombing of the OAS and the French government was considering arresting him. President Charles de Gaulle , however, declined. "Voltaire did not arrest you," he thought. Sartre also turned against colonialism in general, and wrote a preface to Frantz Fanon's now classic indictment of colonialism: The Wretched of the Earth. When Jean-Paul Sartre in 1964 the Nobel Prize for Literature was awarded, he refused because he was afraid the price would deprive him of his liberty by placing him on a pedestal. 3 In 1960 he made an extensive effort yet to Marxism and existentialism to reconcile in the Critique Dialectical Reason . The second part of this work was published posthumously. His anti-anti-communism''made it possible to present themselves radical left. In 1967 he presided together with Bertrand Russell of the Russell Tribunal on the US role in the Vietnam War . He gave an appearance at the "events" in France inMay 1968 , though he was not the inspiration of it. From then on he became active in journalism; he interviewed the student leader Daniel Cohn-Bendit for the newsmagazine ''Le Nouvel Observateur . In 1971, he distinguished himself by editing and peddling of the authorities threatened with closure Maoist magazine La cause du peuple . Later he did the same with the Maoist magazines Tout and J'accuse . In 1973 he was a founding member of the left-wing daily Libération, but had to give up after one year for health reasons his editorial work. At the end of his life he regretted not having been to the extreme radical. The last years of his life he was almost completely blind; He died on April 15, 1980 at the age of 74 at the Broussais Hospital in Paris. At his funeral in Paris Cimetiere du Montparnasse were about 50,000 people attended. Sartre's status as the intellectual guru remained almost untouched during its life. Today, its literary merits have been widely recognized, but his anti-anti-communism, "by force of circumstances" since the eighties (temporary?) Become irrelevant. His major philosophical works are now mainly been studied by vakfilosofen. Bibliography Novels and short stories * 1938 - La Nausée (Dutch: De Disgust Amsterdam, 1985). * 1939 - Le Mur (Dutch: Wall Amsterdam., 1983), a collection of five short novels: ** Le Mur ** La Chambre ** Érostrate ** Intimité ** L'Enfance d'un chef * 1945 - Les chemins de la liberté full. 1. L'âge de raison (Dutch: The roads of freedom Part 1. The age of discretion Amsterdam, 1949 Meppel., 1978) * 1945 - Les chemins de la liberté full. 2. Le sursis (Dutch: The roads of liberty part 2. The delay Amsterdam, 1952). * 1949 - Les chemins de la liberté full. 3. La mort dans l'âme (Dutch: The roads of liberty part 3. Death in the heart of Amsterdam, 1952). Stage * 1940 - Baronia * 1943 - Les Mouches (Dutch: Flies Amsterdam 1983). * 1945 - Huis clos (Dutch: No Exit Amsterdam 1983). * 1946 - La Putain respectueuse (Dutch: The reverent light cage ', in flies) * 1946 - Morts sans sépulture * 1948 - Les Mains Sales (Dutch: Dirty hands in: Flies) * 1951 - Le Diable et le bon Dieu (Dutch: The Devil and God) * 1954 - Kean (Alexandre Dumas) * 1955 - Nekrasov * 1959 - Les Séquestrés d'Altona * 1965 - Les Troy Vergennes Scenarios * 1947 - Les jeux sont faits (Dutch: The die is cast Amsterdam, 1959). * 1962 - L'Engrenage (Dutch: Between the wheels Utrecht / Antwerpen: AW Bruna & Zoon, 1967). Philosophy * 1936 - L'Imagination (Dutch: Image and imagination Meppel, 1968). * 1937 - The Transcendence of the Ego (Dutch: The company is a thing sketch listener phenomenological description Meppel 1978). * 1939 - Esquisse d'une des theory émotions (Dutch: Magic and emotion sketch of a theory of emotions Meppel, 1966.). * 1940 - L'Imaginaire. Psychology phénoménologique de l'Imagination (Dutch: The imaginary: phenomenological psychology of the imagination Meppel., 1969) * 1943 - Being and Nothingness : Ontology d'Essai phenomenologique (Dutch: It is and it is not, proof of a phenomenological ontology Rotterdam, 2003. ISBN 90-5637-497-4 ) * 1945 - Existentialism and Humanism (Dutch: About existentialism Bruna, 1967 Rainbow Pocket, 1992³.) * 1947-1976 - Situations (IX) ; (Dutch: Revolution and literature: a choice of "Situations 1938-1976" Amsterdam, 1977). * 1947 - Conscience et connaissance de soi * 1947 - Reflexions sur la question juive (Dutch: Portrait of an anti-Semite Hague: AAM Stols 1947). * 1957 - Questions of Method (Dutch: The problem of a method Utrecht Bijleveld, 1996). * 1960 - Critique of Dialectical Reason * 1983 - Cahiers pour une morale (posthumous) * 1985 - Critique of Dialectical Reason II: L'histoire de l'intelligibilité (posthumous) * 1989 - Vérité et existence (posthumous) Literary Criticism * 1947 - Baudelaire * 1948 - Qu'est-ce que la littérature (from: Situations II)? * 1952 - Saint Genet, comédien et martyr (Dutch: Saint Genet, actor and martyr) * 1971-1973 - L'Idiot de la famille. I et II Autobiographical * 1964 - Les Mots (Dutch: Words Utrecht, 1981). * 1983-1995 - Carnets de la drôle de guerre * 1983 - Lettres au Castor et à quelques autres, tome I et II Category:French philosopher Category:French literature researcher Category:French writer Category:French playwright Category:20th-century philosopher Category:French atheist Category:Existentialist Category:Winner of the Nobel Prize for Literature Category:Auto Biographer Category:1905 births Category:1980 deaths